Phosphorus is an important material used in lithium-ion battery, sodium ion batteries, potassium ion batteries, semiconductor packaging, and semiconductor components.
To increase conductivity of phosphorus-based electrodes, modified phosphorus uses different type of carbon-P composites, such as P-graphite, P-carbon black, P-porous carbon, P-carbon nanotubes (CNTs), P-graphene, and phosphorus-filled 3D carbon. Phosphorus-based conductive materials are generally mostly made by a vaporization-condensation method or a mechanical method (such as ball-milling and hand-grinding) to combine phosphorus with carbon for forming the carbon-P composites. In conventional technology, the above-mentioned methods need to be performed at higher reaction temperatures and require a longer reaction time, so that required manufacturing costs are higher and the carbon-P composites are not easily produced. In detail, at present, the carbon-P composites are prepared by the vaporization-condensation method, and the phosphorus is sublimated by heating to a high temperature environment of 450° C. to 500° C. to diffuse the phosphorus into porous carbon. Although the methods can significantly enhance the conductivity of phosphorus, it is difficult to control the amount of phosphorus vapor in the conventional technology, and is further difficult to control the diffusion amount of phosphorus into the porous carbon. In addition, the phosphorus of the carbon-P composites needs a high proportion of the low capacity carbon from 30% to 70%, in order to enhance the conductivity of phosphorus. The distribution of phosphorus in pores of carbon via the vaporization-condensation method is uncontrollable, and a loading ratio of phosphorus in the carbon-P composites is limited. Because the phosphorus easily spontaneously combusts at high temperatures, it is necessary to fill with an inert gas. Furthermore, a particle size of the carbon-P composites obtained by the vaporization-condensation method is larger than a common carbon-phosphorus particle, which results in poor conductivity of the carbon-P composites. Additionally, the mechanical method (such as ball-milling and hand-grinding) to prepare the carbon-P composites requires a long ball milling process, which takes about 12 hours to 24 hours. It is difficult to control a uniformity of a size of the carbon-P composites and result in broad sizes of particles of the carbon-P composites, and it is difficult to make small-sized carbon-P composites, and the carbon-P composites have poor conductivity.
Thus, a method to synthesize phosphorus by a solution phase chemical synthesis in the conventional technology has not been proposed. The carbon-P composites cannot be produced by the vaporization-condensation method or the mechanical method (such as ball-milling and hand-grinding) in large scale in an ambient environment. In order to meet the needs of the industry, the development of a reaction condition, such as in the ambient environment with a shorter reaction time preparation of nano-scale particles fabrication method, is the industry's current development needs of the technical field.